Computer users are at increasing risk from various unwanted content (e.g. malware, spyware, etc.) which, on the surface, appears to be legitimate. Without the benefit of in depth knowledge of the operating system and/or extensive computer security experience, it is almost impossible for the average computer user to determine if something is safe or not. Worse yet, if such a computer user relies on a security application (e.g, anti-virus program, etc.), such user may be given a false sense of security. Still yet, there arc many security applications that are threats in and of themselves. For example, various “anti-spyware” products employ aggressive marketing only to induce fear and extract money from trusting computer users.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.